Two Diaries
by Yoru no Sakka
Summary: When Odd and Mason screw up badly... ...Yumi and Ulrich find the other's diaries UxY fluff, usual stuff... ehh Enjoy!


**The Two Diaries**

**this is an interesting story I thought up..... enjoy!**

One day in spring, the Lyoko warriors were sitting on their favorite bench during one of their one week vacation periods.

"Man it gets boring here at times." sighed Odd.

"Well maybe if you didn't crash my game system.....ODD, then we would have something to do. By the way you better pay up for that system soon." snarled Mason.

"Hey hey! Don't be so hostile Mason." said Ulrich.

"Ugh, I'm just so mad! I usually always have something to do, but today... I don't have anything to do.... my mind's a blank." said Mason.

"What about swimming?" asked Yumi.

"Remeber... the pools closed today for sanitation." said Mason.

"Oh yeah..." said Yumi.

"How about we go to Lyoko and bash some XANA butt!" said Odd throwing fists into the hot air.

"Nope, no atttacks for five days." sighed Jeremy.

"How about.......wee............play truth or dare." said Aelita.

"Remember last time?" asked Ulrich.

"JEREMY!" yelled Jim.

"What's wrong Jim?" asked Ulrich.

"WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU SQUIRT KETCHUP ALL OVER THE KITCHEN!?!?!?!?" roared Jim.

"Someone dared me to Jim." said Ulrich.

"WHOLE DAY OF DETENTION!" roared Jim.

"Oh yeah....." smiled Mason.

"And thanks to Jim I got the whole day of detention." said Jeremy.

"Heh, then we have nothing to do then." said Mason.

Everyone was thinking for about five minutes when Yumi gave a suggestion.

"How about we go out and catch a movie..." suggested Yumi.

"Actually, that's a good idea...." said Ulrich.

"Yeah Odd could take his recent date, and we could catch a horror flick..." smiled Mason.

"Let's get ready and get going." said Jeremy.

They all went to their dorms to get ready when Mason intruded into Ulrich and Odd's room. Mason knocked on the door and he heard Odd say come in.

"Where's Ulrich?" asked Mason.

"He's waiting outside..." said Odd.

Odd toke Kiwi out.

"I think Kiwi should stay here." said Mason.

"Yeah hold on..." said Odd.

Odd took out a small book, twine and put the book through the twine then put it through Kiwi's neck.

"Awww my little diggity dog!" smiled Odd petting Kiwi.

"Better take that off." said Mason.

"Yeah I'm getting it off...." said Odd.

Kiwi saw that the door was open and he dashed through into the hallway.

"Wait Kiwi!" cried Odd running out the door.

Mason followed Odd on the chase to capture Kiwi before Jim saw the dog.

"What was that around his neck anyway?" asked Mason.

"Ulrich's diary." said Odd.

Mason stopped in his tracks.

"Odd let's think of two possibilities here..." said Mason.

"Sure..." said Odd.

"First... Jim could find Kiwi and get you in a lot of trouble...." said Mason.

"Second...?" asked Odd.

"Second... Yumi could find the DIARY AND READ IT!!! And we both know the Ulrich LOVES Yumi." said Mason.

"And?" asked Odd.

"And... that Ulrich will end you and me AND get revenge AND try to get me and you hooked up with someone..." said Mason.

Odd though for a minute and then realized what Mason was thinking.

"GAH! WE NEED TO GET THAT DIARY BACK!!!" screamed Odd.

"Yeah... let's go!" said Mason.

Mason and Odd ran outside the building to look for Kiwi. Meanwhile Yumi was getting ready for the movies.

"Where ya' going?" asked Hiroki.

"To the movies.." said Yumi.

"With Ulrich?" asked Hiroki.

"Yes..... I mean no... I mean with all my friends.." said Yumi.

"Oh please... I know you love Ulrich." smiled Hiroki.

"Shut up Hiroki." said Yumi.

"I know you do, I've read you diary.." smiled Hiroki holding it up.

"Give that to me!" said Yumi trying to grab it from Hiroki.

Yumi caught the book, but it slid out of her fingers and flew out the window. Mean while Ulrich was walking to Yumi's house to pick her up when something hit him on the head.

"Ouch..... hey its a book.." said Ulrich looking at the book.

"Hmmmm........" said Ulrich walking away from Yumi's house.

Ulrich got to his favorite tree where he sat down and opened the book.

"Nice book.." said Ulrich flipping through the pages.

At the same time Mason and Odd were trying.

"Where is that dog?" snarled Mason.

"Come on!" said Odd.

Mason and Odd ran to the courtyard and saw Jeremy and Aeltia there.

"Took you long enough." said Aelita.

"DO YOU KNOW WHERE KIWI IS!?!?!" asked Odd.

"Why?" asked Jeremy.

"Odd was acting smart and put Ulrich's diary on Kiwi's neck, and then Kiwi took off." said Mason.

"Good Job!" smiled Jeremy.

"Hey I didn;t know he was going to bolt for the door!" defended Odd.

"Look there he goes!" pointed Mason.

They followed Kiwi all the way to Yumi's house to get the dog.

"Got cha' you little..." smiled Mason holding up Kiwi.

"Where's the diary? "asked Odd.

"Uh oh..." said Mason.

"Before we look for the diary, we need to put Kiwi back inside." said Odd.

Odd and Mason ran away and then Yumi came outside.

"There's my diary!" said Yumi brushing off the book.

"Wait... this isn't mine..." said Yumi.

Yumi went into her room and opened the book. At the same time Ulrich looked through the book until he came to the back cover.

"This is Yumi's diary... should I read it....." said Ulrich.

Ulrich flipped to the first page and started reading.

_June 24th-_

_I just got here from Japan and this is the first day here at Kadic, I have picked Pencak Silat for a club, and I wouldn't be surprised if I was the only one there....... but then I wasn't there was this cute (yes, cute) kid about a year younger than me._

Ulrich flipped through some stuff from Lyoko and found another entry.

_January 5th-_

_I can't get William away from me! He really angers me when he stalks me around all day. Worse is that Ulrich seems to always get in a bad mood whenever William's around..... I wish William would fall into a ditch....._

"Ha ha ha! That made me feel better!" laughed Ulrich flipping to another page.

_October 25th-_

_Today an old friend of Ulrich is coming to Kadic until graduation..... I never heard of this friend.... I'm starting to realize that Ulrich doesn't like talking about his past.... and I don't think he trusts us or at least me...._

Ulrich flipped through some more pages.

_August 28th-_

_Fore the love of god! Ulrich thought it would be funny to give me a rubber dog bone as a present after three days of forgeting my birthday!!! I mean, I always remember these things and it hurts my feelings when people forget my birthdays....._

"Man I was such an idiot..." sighed Ulrich flipping through more pages.

_November 18th-_

_Mason was acting like an idiot on Lyoko! Afraid of ice... right...... then again Ulrich is afraid of heights and I never made fun of him......_

_May 14th-_

_God I'm sooo mad at Hiroki! He keeps telling me that I should date Ulrich and crap like that! On the other hand... I shouldn't of told Ulrich about being just friends...... I was just scared to tell him that I love him so that just spilled out of my mouth, also I was jealous of Ulrich flirting around with Sissi...... ugh! _

Ulrich blushed a deep red and closed the book.

"To Yumi's house!" smiled Ulrich.

At the time Yumi looked at the cover.

"Oh this is Ulrich's diary...." said Yumi flipping through the book.

_July 17th-_

_Great... another lecture from dad... when is he going to realize that I'm not him at just shut up! If I ever did get shipped out... I wouldn't know what to do... away from my friends, and especially my best friend....._

Yumi flipped through the book some more.

_October 25th-_

_Today one of my old friends are coming to Kadic until grads.... I glad to meet one of my old friends... and from the picture he sent me... he hardly changed a bit! I probably should have told my recent friends sooner about this.... I have my regrets....._

_November 13th-_

_Man..... William is starting to REALLY get on my nerves.... it gets me angry every time he flirts with Yumi... sometimes I really hope he just falls down a hole......_

"So he does hate William..." said Yumi flipping though some more pages.

_December 23rd-_

_Christmas time! My favorite time of the year (accept for Valentines Day) anyway Odd laughed his head off when Jeremy and Aelita kissed underneath the mistletoe... I'm a bit jealous.... I wish I could be under the mistletoe with a certain someone...... I guess that will never happen since they said that they just wanted to be friends...... It kinda makes me upset but it was their choice...._

"Huh.." said Yumi.

_January 15th-_

_First snow came today...... man were those snowflakes pretty....... I mean there is one thing prettier than snowflakes...... Also Odd today dumped Naomi.......no big surprise... sometimes I think Odd should just stick to one girl... I mean......I would....._

_December 6th-_

_Heh, my special B-day is coming up! Man.... I hope no one forgets.... well, I can always count on Yumi to count on.... But she was counting on me when her birthday was there..... man I was an idiot to forget Yumi's birthday..... Even though I like her....no LOVE her....yeah that's right I LOVE YUMI ISHIYAMA!!!!!.... and I was disappointed when she just wanted to be friends..... I guess everythign was a bit complicated at the moment but WHY DIDN'T I SAY ANYTHING!!!! I mean she makes my world go 'round... jeez..I think Mason was right....love is complicated at times.... at times you can tell them how you feel and they could laugh at you..... but then there are people who you only met once in a lifetime that will truly love you back, and want to spend the rest of your life with you forever..... aw well......_

Yumi blushed and closed the book.

"Wow..." said Yumi.

Yumi heard a knock on the door and heard Ulrich's voice, and he sounded in a good mood.

"Can I speak to Yumi please? "asked Yumi.

"She's up in her room.." said Takeo letting him in.

"Oh no... what will Ulrich think if he sees me with his diary?" asked Yumi.

Now outside Mason ran out then stopped and panted.

"Hey Mason." smiled Hiroki.

"H-hey... have you seen a diary? "asked Mason.

"My sis found one outside..." said Hiroki.

"Oh crap....." said Mason.

"What? "asked Hiroki.

"That was Ulrich's diary.." sighed Mason.

"Nothig you can do about it now... Ulrich just went in." said Hiroki.

"Hiroki.... tell me something..... did something happen to Yumi's diary?" asked Mason.

"Yeah I accidentally flung it out the window." said Hiroki.

"Oh the irony... Ulrich must have gotten Yumi's diary..." said Mason.

"If will make you feel better, there's some vines on the side of the house where Yumi's room is." said Hiroki.

"Thanks." said Mason handing Hiroki a five dollar bill.

Mason ran to the side of the house and climbed the vines until he could see Yumi's room. He placed several loose vines on his head to disguise him as he watched from the window.

"Uhh Yumi...." said Ulrich.

"Yeah Ulrich?" asked Yumi.

"Is this yours?" asked Ulrich turning his head away.

"Thanks.." said Yumi taking it.

"This is getting good." whispered Mason to himself.

"Here this is your as well." said Yumi.

"Thanks.." said Ulrich taking the diray from her as well.

"Uhh Ulrich..." said Yumi.

"Yeah?" asked Ulrich.

"Is it true... IS IT TRUE THAT YOU LOVE ME?" blurted Yumi.

Ulrich was speechless and had a look of horror on his face.

"Y-you looked in my diary? "asked Ulrich.

"Yes Ulrich I'm sorry..... I picked it up and I thought it was mine." said Yumi.

"Yeah same here." smiled Ulrich.

"Answer my question Ulrich..." said Yumi.

"Yes...." said Ulrich turning around.

"I read the part that Mason told you... and it's true Ulrich..... I DO WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH YOU!" said Yumi.

Ulrich turned around with a wide eyed stare at Yumi.

Everything was silent for about three minutes.

"Yes.....Yumi I do..." said Ulrich.

They went in for kiss accept they heard a scream come from outside and a thump on the ground.

"What was that?" asked Yumi.

They looked outside and on the ground was Mason, and he was out cold with the vines ripped from the wall.

"Ehhhhhhhhh......." moaned Mason.

"Oh boy..." said Ulrich.

The next day, all of the gang was there, Mason was in a sling, and Yumi was in Ulrich's lap.

"The doctor said about three days in my sling, and Odd don't you have to say something to Ulrich and Yumi?" asked Mason.

"It was my fault Yumi got your diary Ulrich, I put it on Kiwi and he ran away." said Odd.

"Well you need to pay, but Mason has paid enough for now." said Ulrich.

"But you both will still pay." smiled Yumi.

"Oh boy.." said Odd.

Later that evening, after Ulrich and Yumi roped Odd and Mason to tree and left them, and then they went to Ulrich's favorite tree. Ulrich sat down then Yumi in his lap.

"Ask any question..." said Ulrich.

"Okay..... why didn't you tell me in the first place? asked Yumi.

"Because... I though you would laugh at me.." said Ulrich.

"Okay next question...... who's was your first kiss?" asked Ulrich.

Yumi threw her lips into Ulrich's and he returned it.

"You were." smiled Yumi.

"Thanks." smiled back Ulrich.

"Who was your first kiss?" asked Yumi.

"Ummmm well....." said Ulrich.

After a few minutes Odd and Mason heard Ulrich yell.

"WHAT THE HECK ULRICH??!?!?!?" yelled Yumi throwing rocks at Ulrich.

"I had to kiss Sissi to get you out of trouble! I'm sorry!" replied Ulrich dodging a rock.

"YOUR GOING TO BE SORRY AFTER I'M DONE WITH YOU!!!" growled Yumi chasing after Ulrich.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" laughed Mason.

"How long do you think were going to be stuck here? "asked Odd.

"For a while....." smiled Mason.

"I said I was sorry!" cried Ulrich when Yumi got to him.

"YOUR GOING TO BE SORRY!!!!" said Yumi.

"What?!?!" asked Ulrich.

Yumi pecked him on the nose and Ulrich opened his eyes.

"That's...." said Ulrich feeling a fist into his mouth.

"That's what you get for cheating on your girlfriend!" said Yumi.

"Girlfriend... what a nice sound..." thought Ulrich rubbing his cheek.

"Boyfriend... what a nice tone...." smiled Yumi.

**Hope you enjoyed plz reveiw and give me your opinion on this story... and be on the look out for more of these single stories!**


End file.
